damaliasfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkasia
Reality= The Region of Arkasia, also known as the Arkasian Region or simply as Arkasia and informally as the Museum State or the Nation of Lovemaking is a nation in Damalias. It is a non-landlocked country which shares no land border with any nation. It is one of the oldest nations still in existence, and Arkasian culture, stemming from Vakarisan culture, is among the first cultures to have developed on Terra. It is a member nation of the Arkasian Realm. History Early History & Foundation Arkasia was founded alongside the Arkasian Realm in the year 3460 BCE by union of the kingdoms of Arksalys, Vaskryn and Nycaryna, which were themselves personal unions. Arksalys was made up of the kingdoms of Arknal, Salrya and Yvzan, Vaskryn was made up of the kingdoms of Vasyan, Garychal and Ryna and Nycaryna was made up of the kingdoms of Nycus, Arrynayn and Kyria. These three unions were inherited by the first High King of Arkasia, Draconian I Doomer, whose predecessors Nylar of Arksalys, Lynaeus of Vaskryn and Titanius of Nycaryna were killed in the Battle of Naepolan by forces of Arkasia's rival, the Retanian Empire. After the battle, Draconian, who was a relative of all three Kings, was appointed ruler of all three unions by their nobility. Upon hearing of this new High Kingdom of Arkasia the reigning Retanian Emperor, Vaskus III Valyrnar, sent a delegation to attempt to make peace with the new High King. Draconian, however, was not willing to make peace without avenging the deaths of those whom had been killed at Naepolan, particularly his three cousins. The large, unified Arkasian armies marched quickly upon the ill-prepared, surprised Retanian troops who had occupied Naepolan and quickly routed them, crushing the majority of the Retanian army in one fell swoop. |-| Damalias Untold= Arkasia, also known as the Museum State, the Nation of Lovemaking or the Land of Phoenixes and Dragons, sometimes mistakenly referred to as the Arkasian Realm and officially the High Kingdom of Arkasia is a nation in Damalias. It is a non-landlocked country which, until recently, was bordered only to the East by Fahrgrave. It is the oldest nation still in existence, and Arkasian culture, stemming from Vakarisan culture, is among the first cultures to have developed on Terra. History Early History & Foundation Arkasia was founded in the year 3460 BCE by union of the kingdoms of Arksalys, Vaskryn and Nycaryna, which were themselves personal unions. Arksalys was made up of the kingdoms of Arknal, Salrya and Yvzan, Vaskryn was made up of the kingdoms of Vasyan, Garychal and Ryna and Nycaryna was made up of the kingdoms of Nycus, Arrynayn and Kyria. These three unions were inherited by the first High King of Arkasia, Draconian I Doomer, whose predecessors Nylar of Arksalys, Lynaeus of Vaskryn and Titanius of Nycaryna were killed in the Battle of Naepolan by forces of Arkasia's rival, the Retanian Empire. After the battle, Draconian, who was a relative of all three Kings, was appointed ruler of all three unions by their nobility. Upon hearing of this new High Kingdom of Arkasia the reigning Retanian Emperor, Vaskus III Valyrnar, sent a delegation to attempt to make peace with the new High King. Draconian, however, was not willing to make peace without avenging the deaths of those whom had been killed at Naepolan, particularly his three cousins. The large, unified Arkasian armies marched quickly upon the ill-prepared, surprised Retanian troops who had occupied Naepolan and quickly routed them, crushing the majority of the Retanian army in one fell swoop. Contemporary History During both World War I and World War II, Arkasia quickly joined the side of the Allies. During World War I, it sent supplies to both the Western and Eastern fronts, as well as troops to the Western front. During World War II, it sent troops and supplies to every front save the European Eastern Front, which only received supplies. When the Grand Valerius States began the Avgrovan Front, the Arkasians knew the attack they'd been expecting from the Valerics for decades was finally about to come, and that therefore, their intelligence reports saying such had just been confirmed. When a large Valeric invasion force set sail for Arkasia, the Arkasians executed an advanced plan which allowed them to kill or capture the entire force while suffering only a few casualties themselves. The invading Valerics got to the coast of Arkasia before suddenly coming under fire by Arkasian land, sea and air forces on all sides, resulting in a near total loss of forces and equipment. The Arkasians proceeded to send two ships, a destroyer and a submarine, back to the Grand Valerius States with the message "You have awoken the Dragon of the West, and you shall burn." Less than twenty-four hours later, Arkasian forces began a full scale invasion of the Western and Southern Valeric coastlines, whilst also beginning bombing and strafing runs against Valeric forces fighting on the Avgrovan Front. When the Second World War ended, Arkasia emerged alongside Avgrov as a regional superpower, having completely recovered from the stagnation they had suffered less than twenty years prior. When the Cold War came to Damalias, Arkasia and Avgrov's rivalry which had been brewing just prior to and during the Second World War became significantly stronger, similarly to the rivalry between the United States of America and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. Arkasia formed the Arkasian Union in addition to joining NATO and therein aligning itself with the United States, while Avgrov formed the CommPact and for a period of time aligned itself with the Warsaw Pact and, therein, the Soviet Union. Geography Arkasia's geography has been defined as picturesque, primarily by it's inhabitants. Arkasia has diverse geography due mainly to it's position and large size including massive, tall mountain ranges, large forests, rivers, plains and valleys, some of them covered in snow, beaches, hills, lakes and, in it's Arctic territories, tundra and frozen wastes. Arkasia is, save for it's territory bordering Fahrgrave, entirely islands of various sizes. This has been both a natural advantage and disadvantage for the native Arkasians, allowing them to easily defend themselves from attack and control commerce across the seas, while also causing them to have had difficulties several times in history sending their armies and trade goods elsewhere. Climate Arkasia has a Humid continental climate, with reasonably hot summers but more than enough rain to make up for it. Arkasia's winters have always been very cold, but generally not to the point of being deadly, save for their far north territories, and the mainland regions of Nystaryna and the Vale, most especially the latter's capital at Aerye. The average temperature is around 15 °C. During summers, the highest known temperature that has been reached is 40 °C and during winters, the lowest known temperature is 3 °C. Governance Arkasia is an Arkasian Monarchy. Arkasia created this government form, and has kept it, for over two thousand years, and has always given all citizens equal rights, including a vote for whom they wish to become the new High King or High Queen. These elections can be held at any time, similarly to other Arkasian governmental positions, however they are traditionally held upon the death of the previous High King or High Queen. Politics The several bodies which rule Arkasia, including but not limited to the High King or High Queen, People's Parliament, High Council and Union of the Five Orders are located in Providence, the nation's capital. The only major exception to this is the Angiris Council, which is headquartered at Minarys Angiris. Arkasia became an Elective Monarchy when the Angiris Council was founded, as it was and remains a democratic organization and it's first elected Leader was the High King of the time, Arkanian I Doomer. The Head of State of Arkasia is the High King or High Queen, which is chosen by vote of all Arkasian citizens. The High King or High Queen rules alongside the elected leaders of the People's Parliament, High Council, Union of the Five Orders and Angiris Council. The only one of these which cannot be removed at any time by vote of the people is the Leader of the Angiris Council, as membership in the Council is one of Arkasia's few hereditary titles, and most of it's other hereditary titles belong to members of the Angiris Council. The People's Parliament, the largest governmental body in Arkasia which has representatives of every settlement of at least one hundred people in the nation and is currently composed of over two hundred members, is the primary legislative body in Arkasia, with the primary executive bodies being the High King or High Queen alongside the Angiris Council and the primary judicial body being the High Council. Administrative divisions Arkasia has 20 administrative regions that are lead by elected councils, which typically elect their own leaders. These regions are primarily the traditional divisions of land in Arkasia, such as Arcadia, Arkania, Naearinor and Nystaryna. These regions are represented both in the People's Parliament with a great deal of representatives, and in the High Council with only one representative each. Society The Society of Arkasia, and the Arkasian Union at large, is very different from other parts of Damalias, Vasyryana and the world at large, with notable highly controversial examples of differences being behaviors such as, due to the Seralys' genetic modification of the Arkasians, which save for their power over the Elements spread to all Arkasians, allows them to have just as low a chance of medical issues due to incestuous relations as due to non-incestuous ones and the Arkasians previously, currently and likely in future take advantage1 of this, having intercourse with close relatives. The Arkasians also have one of the lowest ages of majority, considering their children legal adults at the age of 16, while restricting some of their actions to later dates. However, Arkasians also have the highest successful positively-reasoned rate of Emancipation, due primarily to their advanced, successful education system and high, easily-achievable individual income levels. These things have sparked extreme reactions and objections by some, however others have made more tame objections. The Arkasians typically respond to the former with something such as this; "It is not the place of anyone excepting for the people in the relationship to tell them that they can or cannot be together." Another controversial issue, related to the former that many have with Arkasian society is that they have no marriages excepting for those occasions of marriage between their citizens and citizens of other countries. Rather, they have a concept of "bonding", a concept similar to marriage, which can happen in a variety of ways and have a variety of effects and meanings. This "bonding" can be monogamous or polygamous2, and may have meanings such as declaring eternal love between two or more individuals, showing permanent solidarity in a relationship or even simply showing how close two individuals are, whether in a romantic or platonic relationship. A third controversial issue, unrelated to the others listed here, is Arkasia's strange form of Socialism and government. Arkasia's government states that it practices Democratic Socialism, as do the other member states of the Arkasian Union, however some disagree, and have stated that it is "their own form of Socialism. Arkasian Socialism, if you like." As is expected, many in both the West and the East are highly suspicious of any form of Socialism, which has sparked many a heated argument between Arkasian Union citizens and citizens of other countries, including diplomats and other ambassadors, political leaders and military leaders. Arkasia's government states that it is a "Unitary Constitutional Parliamentary Elective Monarchy", however some have disputed it's Unitarism, it's Constitutionalism, it's Parliamentarism, it's Electivism and it's Monarchism. Some believe, in particular, that the titles of High King, High Queen, High Lord, High Lady, Lord, Lady and other such titles in Arkasia are obsolete, and that it should become a full republic, as should the other Arkasian Union members. The Angiris Council's relevance in modern times is also highly disputed, mainly due it's lack of action due to lack of membership3, however due to the recent Sixth Valyrakyr Invasion of Terra and the subsequent appointment of Arkius II Doomer as High King following the death of High King Arkanian III Valyrys, many have ceased such criticisms upon seeing how well the Angiris Council is currently leading not only Arkasia, but through the High King whom is also the Leader of the Angiris Council, the entire Anti-Valyrakyr Coalition. 1 Many Arkasians, of nearly all sexually capable ages, do in fact have sexual intercourse with their cousins and/or siblings in addition to others, sometimes being in multiple relationships at the same time, sometimes being in polygamous relationships. 2 An example of having multiple relationships at the same time in Arkasia is the current High King, Arkius II Doomer, whom is known along with his wife as having two partners. His wife, High Queen-Consort Virian III Reyes, is also in a relationship with another woman, while he is in a relationship with his cousin Valyrian II Nystaryn. Doomer and Reyes are bonded, have been close since they were children, and have children of their own, however as Arkasian culture and society do not demand monogamy, they, among others are polygamous. 3 Arkasia's Angiris Council, which is a part of the government and, along with some non-empowering titles, is Arkasia's only hereditary position. However, as a large portion of the Angiris Council's potential membership is believed to be either dead or lost, it's current members cannot act with their full potential, thus reducing them from saviors, defenders and builders of Arkasia to merely leaders, warriors and ambassadors. Military The Arkasian military is a long-hardened, well-disciplined and highly experienced military force in Damalias. Significant funding goes to Arkasia's military, and a large portion of the population is in it's reserves, however Arkasia's reserve forces are only involved militarily to the point that in the event that they would need to be placed in active duty, they would be prepared, and until such a time Arkasia's reserve forces have other professions, thus enabling the country to have a large military as well as a massive economy. Arkasia is considered by some to be militaristic due to it's high focus on militaristic subjects, however though the Arkasian people have good reason to be militaristic, not least of these reasons being repeated alien invasion, they are not militaristic, merely highly cautious and defensive. The people of Arkasia, and the Arkasian Union at large, have seen the dangers present in the universe, and shall not soon forget them. Some previously believed, even among the Arkasians themselves, that these tales of aliens were nothing but fantasy however these skeptics were given a rude awakening when the Sixth Valyrakyr Invasion of Terra began. Arkasia's military is generally considered to be excessive but powerful and effective throughout Damalias. Some of the critics of Arkasia, particularly those who question Arkasia's age of majority being sixteen, say that they should not allow people under the age of twenty to join the military, however as Commander of the Arkasian Militia Valyrianus Nyladianus stated, Arkasia's policy towards such things is this; "If they wish to join, it is not our place to tell them not to. Not least because we view this world, nay, this universe as being highly dangerous, unpredictable and hostile." Economy The Arkasian economy is a very large one, being able to produce vast amounts of currency and having very high industrial power and ability. Many people believe three of Arkasia's biggest industries, the Information Technology Industry, the Arms Manufacturing Industry and the Sex Industry account for at least half of Arkasia's GDP, however this is a grievous misconception, as while significant portions of their annual national income does come from these three industries, added together they account for only approximately one quarter of the Arkasian GDP. This is because, while Arkasia produces some of the world's most advanced technologies, they do not share them worldwide, particularly those capable of being weaponized. Their Information Technology Industry accounts for about 14.65% of the Arkasian GDP, and their Arms Industry accounts for about 5.79% of it, however Arkasia does not sell their most advanced technologies outside of the Arkasian Union, which is a major cause of their surprisingly low income from such industries. The Arkasian Sex Industry, which has always been legal, accounts for about 7.95% of their GDP however as Arkasians have natural immunities to many diseases, including STDs, and have developed cures or even vaccines for others, the majority of their Sex Industry is centered around Sex Products. Arkasia has always had legal prostitution, however theirs is a very limited sex trade, due to their lack of need for it, and most of their income from that part of their Sex Industry comes from citizens of the international community. |-| Fantasy= Naearinor, officially the High Kingdom of Naearinor and also known as the High Kingdom of Arkasia is a nation founded at an indeterminate time many centuries ago. |-| Legends= Arkasia, officially the High Kingdom of Arkasia, is a nation founded by Draconian I Doomer, it's first High King, during the Third Retanian-Arkasian War. After the intervention of the Seralys, it became an Elective Monarchy. During both World War I and World War II, Arkasia quickly joined the side of the Allies. During World War I, it sent supplies to both the Western and Eastern fronts, as well as troops to the Western front. During World War II, it sent troops and supplies to every front save the European Eastern Front, which only received supplies. When the Kingdom of Avgrov was invaded by the Axis Powers, Arkasia cut Axis naval supply lines within a few days and sank many Axis ships in the area. No Cold War has occurred within Damalias, as no powerful nations in Damalias became Communist, however Arkasia did become a member of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. During the present day, Arkasia enjoys good relations with many nations around it, particularly it's old ally, Avgrov. |-| The Descent= "Syr Zaervayn. The Arkasian phrase used in reference to any timeline in which they became that which they sought to destroy. The approximate translation of the phrase is 'The Descent'." -Valsayranus VI Kalsyayn Arkasia, officially the Arkasian Realm and also known as the Arkasian Empire or the Empire of Arkasia is a nation founded by Draconian I Doomer, it's first High King, during the Third Retanian-Arkasian War. After the intervention of the Seralys, it became a pure Elective Monarchy, however this did not last long. Arkasia has been a highly unique form of government, similar to both Elective and Absolute Monarchies, for many centuries and does not enjoy strong diplomatic ties to any other nation on Terra. During both World War I and World War II, Arkasia joined the side of the Allies. During World War I, it sent supplies to both the Western and Eastern fronts, as well as troops to the Western front. During World War II, it sent troops and supplies to every front save the European Eastern Front, which only received supplies. When Baraton was invaded by the Axis Powers, Arkasia cut Axis naval supply lines within a few days and sank many Axis ships in the area. However, during this time and when the Cold War came to Damalias, Arkasia and Baraton's centuries-old rivalry continued, even when they were fighting alongside each other. Category:Nations Category:Articles by Arkius Doomer